Bendy and Dash in Tummy Troubles
by OtakuBendy
Summary: Glitch goes out for the day and leaves his maid android in charge. She watches the kids but soon malfunctions and has plans of her own with them contains force feeding/stuffing/wg. if you don't like those get out and don't talk smack about my story


*Glitch was preparing for a special presentation on something he had invented. His two darling children were currently in their onesies and playing tag...*

Glitch: alright Nanny bot, I'll most likely be gone all day today, so you know what to do. If you have a hard time getting them to sleep, give them warm milk.

Nanny: alright, Master. I'll be sure to tend to little ones when they need aid

Glitch: I'm counting on you. If anything goes wrong, call the numbers on the fridge.

Nanny: I will

Glitch: alright. Bendy! Dash! I'm leaving, behave yourselves for Nanny and I'll be back later

Bendy: we will, dad. Hope your invention is a success

Glitch: *pats his head* thanks

*He then gets in his truck and waves bye heads off...*

Nanny: *closes the door; locks it* now children, what do you want to do now?

Dash: let's play hide and seek!

Nanny: very well, you both hide then *starts counting*

*As the siblings ran off to hide, something strange happened to the android...*

Nanny: 8! 9... 9...9... *Static* *bzzt!* *eyes are glowing red* mUsT fInD tArGeTS... *goes to look for the kids*

*Meanwhile...*

Bendy: I don't think she would find us inside the play house

Dash: yeah I think we got the best spot, not even Glitchy could find us

Bendy: we had to come out and let him know where we were *horns wiggle* hm?

Dash: what is it?

Bendy: shhhh, I hear Nanny...

Nanny: *enters the toy room; uses heat seeking radar*

*She sees two warm figures hiding in a toy house...*

Nanny: *picks up the house and chucks it somewhere; picks up the kids by their scruffs*

Bendy: *notices something is off* hey Nanny, what gives?! Put us down!

Nanny: TaRgEtS cApTuReD... cOmMeNcE fEeDiNg At OnCe

Bendy: I don't like the sound of that...

Dash: what's wrong with Nanny? Why is she acting like this?!

Bendy: I dunno, but I got a bad feeling this isn't gonna end well for both of us...

*Bendy doesn't know how right he was, for soon Nanny tied them up to two chairs,with wire-like ropes that won't break easily...*

Dash: *struggling* can't break free...

Bendy: never saw rope like this... she's making sure we don't get away...

Nanny: *comes back with several long bottles of milk*

Dash: *eyes dilated* what's she gonna do with those...?

Bendy: take a wild guess... *clamps his mouth shut*

Dash: what are you-- mmmph?!

Nanny: *shoved the milk bottle in her mouth*

*gulp!* *gulp!* *gulp!*

Bendy: *fighting the urge to open his mouth; mentally* this isn't good... she already has Dash drinking non-stop and is hooking the other bottles up so she can't get a break...!

*After about 20 minutes of this, the ropes in front of Dash's tum start to stick out slightly...*

Bendy: *notices; mentally* oh no... she's filling up fast... that's it... I don't care what happens to me, this has to stop! *aloud* Nanny, please stop! This isn't you! Look at Dash, she's gonna explode if you-- mmmph!!!

Nanny: *proceeded to stuff him with food in her extra arms*

*It wasn't long before Bendy's tum was starting to visibly puff out, with how fast Nanny was forcing the food down his throat. By now both kids felt like they would explode, but Nanny showed no signs of stopping... they could only hope that their dad would be home soon...

and with Glitch...*

Glitch: ...and just with a drop of water, you have instant hot family meals!

*the clients clap at this form of technology...*

Spokesperson: how much are you willing to sell this invention?

Glitch: hmm I don't know yet-- hm?

Client: anything wrong?

Glitch: I got a feeling that my children are in danger...

Client: oh you're probably thinking about them too much

Glitch: hm...

Client: now about the deal...

Glitch: I'm sorry, but I need to go... I keep getting this nagging feeling that something is wrong at home... *preparing to leave*

Spokesperson: Henry, you do realize that the moment you walk out that door the deal is off?

Glitch: my kids' well being is more important *leaves*

*Glitch soon headed home at a quick pace... something was definitely wrong...

When he had arrived he found Nanny stuffing the siblings with 2% gallons of milk... they looked ready to blow...*

Glitch: Nanny! Stop this at once!

Nanny: *notices Glitch* NeW tArGeT... mUsT rEsTrAiN aNd CoMmEnCe FeEdInG

Glitch: *takes a defensive stance* come at me...

*soon a fight breaks out between them... however as the fight is happening, Bendy managed to regain consciousness and tapped into his ink power. He turns one of his hands (gloved and all) clawed slashed at the ropes holding him and his sister, before passing out again...*

Glitch: *finds her off switch* ah ha! *flips it to off*

Nanny: *powers down*

Glitch: *runs over and picked up his kids* are you both alright?! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner...

*he then puts them to bed and puts Nanny bot in the lab to scrap for later. Then he called the doctor to come check on the kids...*

Doc: hello Glitch, I got here as quickly as I could. Could you tell me what happened? *checking the kids*

Glitch: well I needed to go to this important product unvailing I got invited to. I left Nanny bot in charge to watch them and I guess she malfunctioned and that led to restraining and stuffing the two silly.

Doc: well the good news is that they're not dead like you originally thought. Just in a food coma. Just give them this medicine and no food until they feel up to eating. If you feel the need to give them something make it tea and broth

Glitch: alright and thanks for your help

Doc: all me if anything else comes up *leaves*

Glitch: *sighs in relief* that's good... just a food coma... now... *heads down to his lab* good thing she's a prototype... but it's time to scrap her and begin anew *presses a button that smashes Nanny bot* looks like I'm gonna be looking after Bendy and Dash more often after what happened... that's fine, I still have my other businesses... this one just wasn't meant to be *puts the pill bottle in his pocket and goes back upstairs*


End file.
